


Adaptation

by ASFAR



Series: Descent into Hell [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode Related, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASFAR/pseuds/ASFAR
Summary: After the episode "Hole Puncher" (s01 ep20), Mac reflects on his past and the problems that will arise in the future.





	Adaptation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own MacGyver

Mac was looking at Jack, who was talking to Bozer about how to make a perfect kebab. Riley was texting with that man from Hawaii. Matty was, in her office, reading some reports.

It was two weeks since he had to impersonate Murdoc.

Everything seems normal. But it _wasn’t_. Not really.

He still felt the rush, the adrenaline and everything from when he had to act alone, to leave Jack and the team. He was a different person. Like Murdoc said he had to become a predator, so a predator he became.  

He hated it. _(He wanted it)_

He was afraid of what he had become. _(Afraid that he would enjoy too much)_

He didn’t want to become a monster. _(He was always a monster)_

He was a monster _(Always)_

He hid it since he was a child. _(He wanted to be normal)_

Children that bullied him had the misfortune of having terrible ‘accidents’. Little Peter, that loved to punch Mac, ‘tripped’ going down the stairs, he broke a leg, an arm and fractured his spine. Darling Rosie, that enjoyed to steal his stuff, lost a hand when she sneaked in the school’s workshop _(so much blood)_. So many ‘accidents’, no one suspected that they were so much more.

He was not like other children. _(Is something wrong with me, Mommy?)_

He was different, a monster. _(His Mommy looking at him with fear and horror)_

He hated his mother’s looks whenever the teacher reported that a child had an accident. He could see the accusation in her eyes, even when he wasn’t responsible.

He didn’t want those looks, so he hid his true self and created a persona _(everything was a lie),_ it was easy to pretend and with time he forgot who he truly was. Until now. Until Murdoc.

Could Murdoc see his true self? Mac couldn’t… he forgot… he doesn’t know how.

Mac envied Murdoc. He could be his true self.

_(Mac wants… needs….He doesn’t know)_

All Mac knows is that Murdoc didn’t changed him, just brought back pieces of his true self.

And now? Mac has to do what he does best: adapt to the situation.


End file.
